Confusion from Krane in Counting
Press Release :From Daniel Repovz, Media Coordinator, Elect.Rauterkus.com :Media@Rauterkus.com, 412-904-2976 Thursday, February 16, 2006 Factual errors in this week's news attributed to Krane A statement in the South Pittsburgh Reporter, a local weekly newspaper with a coverage area that includes the South Side of Pittsburgh, from Tuesday, February 14, needs to be addressed. The quote that is at odds with the truth, ran in a front page article about candidates in the special election for Pittsburgh's city council. The WRONG quote reads: :"Candidate Bruce Krane emphasized his professional background as a major asset over the other candidates. He is a graduate of Washington & Jefferson College, the only college graduate among the candidates since Mr. Sweeney dropped out." A retraction from the candidate, in a press release or web statement, is in order. And, a correction from the editors and/or publisher should be run in the newspaper as well. Suggested CORRECTION: :It was wrongly reported within a quote in last week's edition of the South Pittsburgh Reporter that only one candidate seeking the city council seat has a college degree. Bruce Krane claimed to be the only candidate with a college degree. Three others in the race have a four year degrees. :'Mark Rauterkus, candidate for city council, has earned a college degree, BS in Journalism from Ohio University, 1982. Rauterkus graduated with honors and also attended graduate school in Texas at Baylor University. :'Two other candidates on the ballot, Michael Waligorski and Neal Andrus, stated they have four year college degrees as well. Meanwhile, Jason Phillips, 24, has a two-year college certificate and is still in college. "Krane is displaying difficulty in his counting ability," said Rauterkus. "We need to elect a person to city council who can look past the end of his own nose. It seems to me that there are four or four-and-a-half, among the eight person field for this race who have college degrees -- certainly not one." Krane has made other gaffes at candidate events. Krane said he was the only candidate with legislative experience while Eileen Conroy was present. She objected. At an event on January 30, 2006, at the City Theater, on the day Krane disaffiliated from the Democratic Party, Krane stood and told the audience that he was a Democrat. Krane's blatent error was retracted at the end of the night in his closing statement. Rauterkus said, "It is important to hold candidates and government officials accountable. Let's give Krane his due. I have no problem saying Krane is the only one in the race who has advanced to the special election ballot after earning zero votes from his old party's endorsement." The city's Democratic committee for district 3 voted on January 29. Krane came in last on that ballot with zero votes. At an Arlington event on February 7, Rauterkus spoke in disagreement with another Krane premise. Krane mentioned that nothing can be done until Pittsburgh fixes its budget problems. Rauterkus firmly asserted that we, as a community, can play with our children even as the city's floundering and broken budget crisis lingers. Rauterkus stresses, "Our kids can't be put on hold until fiscal solvency comes to Pittsburgh." Rauterkus feels that a broken budget isn't a good excuse for continually ignoring our kids. "Volunteerism, programs and coaching doesn't cost much, if any money, for the city's budget," said Rauterkus. "Many events, such as The Great Race made money for the city. The Great Race was nixed one year to heighten the crisis for the Democratic mayor." Another bogus self-proclamation from Krane goes to his lone status among candidates as a veteran of the armed forces. Earlier this month, Rauterkus filed papers with the courts to object to Krane's signatures on nomination papers that granted him access to the ballot for the special election. The judge ruled on Tuesday that Krane could still be on the ballot despite the fact that none of the signatures from the electors in the district were obtained after Krane changed his registration from Democrat to political body, Krane for Council. Rauterkus pushed the election rule matter to an Administrative Judge, Jos. James, to decide upon the validity of nomination papers from political body candidates who gathered signatures and put them in escrow until after they lost the special election's nomination as a political party member. "We had clear case law on our side," said Rauterkus. "When we had the day in court, a clerk for the judge and a criptic PA Supreme Court decision from the early 1980s over ruled what I felt to be sound practices for signature gathering of candidates," said Rauterkus, who is not going to push for an appeal. Rauterkus welcomes both Bruce Krane and Bruce Kraus onto the ballot and said that both candidates are worthy opponents who are sure to assist by pulling votes from the endorsed Democrat. "We can get a Libertarian onto City Council given the crowded field and bumbling campaign statements from status-quo office seekers," said Rauterkus. "Many of my supporters said that my election day victory is more probable with two additional disgruntled Democrats still on the ballot, rather than off. For this reason, some suggested that a ballot challenge win would prove counter-productive. Conventional wisdom and the mathamatical facts prove this to be true, of course. However, the legacy of politics as usual has to change for Pittsburgh. We need people to step up and take on issues when and where they are presented," said Rauterkus. :-- end --